


Shadow Play - Series Two: Doomsday (3)

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Conflict mounts between Ruby and Rani over how to deal with the injured Sarah Jane.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

‘We’ve got to call an ambulance - get her to a hospital!’  
Ruby shook her head, examining the injured Sarah Jane. Her eyes were closed, but she was faintly breathing. Linehan had buggered off, the surreptitious bitch. Rani glanced frantically between Sarah Jane and Ruby.   
‘Hospital’s too far, we’ll try one of these houses.’  
Rani scrambled for her mobile.   
‘But we should-‘  
‘No,’ Ruby snapped, lifting Sarah Jane, and began carrying her like a sack of sugar. That device around their wrists really was an inconvenience. Amidst her shock, Rani watched in surprise. They hurried along the street, scanning for any house that hadn’t been scathed. Mere burnt out - and once inhabitable - shells, were all they seemed to pass.  
‘What about this one?’ Rani called.   
A lone bungalow at the far right end of the street. In fairly good nick, too. Rani rushed to the front door, banging frantically, while Ruby followed closely behind.   
Seconds later, the door creaked open a fraction.  
‘Yeah?’  
A man’s voice.   
‘Help us, please - our friend’s been wounded!’  
If friend was what you wanted to call it, Ruby thought.   
‘Join the queue,’ the man replied. ‘‘Tis a bloody war out there.’  
‘Please.’  
Ruby approached the door.   
‘It’s the least you could do.’  
She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth - she had been around Sarah Jane too long. The door widened, and Rani and Ruby hurried through. The man shut the door, leading them into the living room.   
‘Don’t bother with an ambulance,’ Ruby said, placing Sarah Jane on a sofa, sitting involuntarily close to her. ‘She’ll never get there in time, anyway.’  
‘Ruby, she needs to go to a hospital!’  
Goodness, Rani was mature for her age. And wrong. Ruby looked to the woman next to her. Breathing - just.   
‘What happened to her?’  
‘Been shot.’  
The man looked at her.   
‘Then why the hell not do what the girl says?’  
Ruby held up the wrist of hers attached to Sarah Jane’s, glaring at the man.   
‘Long, long story. Now sit down while I explain.’


	2. Chapter Two

‘I suppose I’ll have to believe you, won’t I?’  
Rani had taken her place on an armchair. She and the man watched Sarah Jane, while Ruby stared at the floor. He seemed to like sighing a lot. It suited him more than his skinhead look.   
‘Still doesn’t mean I won’t consider calling the police.’  
Ruby didn’t move.   
‘Why?’ Rani asked.   
‘Manslaughter.’  
Ruby looked at him.   
‘Manslaughter?’ she scoffed, struggling not to burst into a full fit of laughter. ‘Really?’   
‘This woman should be in a hospital.’  
Ruby chuckled, much, it seemed, to the disgust of the girl in the chair.   
‘And what will they do, sonny boy? How will you tell them what I told you?’  
Rani was notably quiet. Probably fear. Nerves. Emotions Ruby could have been feeding off, but some reason wasn’t. The man cleared his throat, and approached Ruby. He looked at the device.   
‘So, that thing just transports you to different places and times,’ he said. ‘It can’t undo events, or such?’  
‘No. Sadly.’  
Of course, Ruby didn’t mean that last bit. As long as Sarah Jane couldn’t intervene in these...delightful circumstances, things were grand. The man returned to the wall, arms folded.   
‘If I told you, like this Linehan, that I had a gun,’ he said. ‘How would you react?’  
Such a challenging question. Rani’s eyes darted between them.   
‘Wouldn’t believe you.’  
‘What if it was behind that sofa, or up in my bedroom, or the kitchen?’  
‘I don’t think you would fire it.’  
The man glanced at Sarah Jane.   
‘No?’  
Ruby shook her head.   
‘Would you have let us in if you did have one?’  
The man unfolded his arms, flashing a ‘point taken’ smile.   
‘What if I had one of these?’  
Ruby watched as he approached a cabinet. A weapon of some sort? Thrilling. The man produced a circular device.   
‘What’s that?’ asked Rani.   
The man smiled at her.   
‘I think your friend knows - both of them, in fact.’  
Rani looked to Ruby expectantly.   
‘A fob watch,’ she replied.   
‘We’re not just a myth, you know,’ the man began. ‘We’re just as capable of destruction like this, if not worse. And taking things which don’t belong to us.’  
Ruby grinned.   
‘I must say I’m honoured to be in the presence of your species. Time Lord.’  
Rani stared at the man.   
‘Wait, he’s an alien, too? Are there more of you out there?’  
Ruby rolled her eyes, ignoring her.   
‘I thought you’d all been wiped out in the legendary Time War,’ she quipped.   
The man smiled.   
‘Seems not,’ he said. ‘You know, I’m surprised we and the Qetesh were never partners in crime.’  
Ruby looked at him, then the watch. Oh.   
‘Ruby’s as likely to be your name as much as mine’s Donatas, isn’t it?’ he smirked, holding up the watch. ‘God rest his ginger curls.’  
Donatas eyed the device on Ruby and Sarah Jane’s wrists.   
‘And that’s a rather nice looking Vortex Manipulator, I must say.’


	3. Chapter Three

Donatas stepped forward. Closer and closer. Ruby could almost feel herself caving in. Curse this device. Curse the unconscious woman attached to her wrist. Donatas was practically in her face. Curse-  
‘You know what you are, you’re just a greedy bitch.’  
Ruby paused, as Donatas stopped. Not moving in for the kill, then?  
‘I can’t help it,’ she replied, without so much as an ounce of sincerity.   
Donatas scoffed.   
‘I can, and I’m probably just as evil as you.’  
He turned to Rani, who appeared to only just be easing up.   
‘I’m sorry about this,’ he said. ‘We’re going to take your friend to a hospital, right away.’  
He turned to Ruby.   
‘Whether you like it or not.’  
Ruby folded her arms.   
‘I’m not going to kill you, for god’s sake,’ he continued. ‘But to ensure there are no bumps along the way...’

Ruby shot occasional glares at the unconscious woman sitting next to her. The electric collar around her neck wasn’t at all necessary, but Donatas obviously thought different. It probably wasn’t even his car they were in. Fortunately, Donatas’ taste in cars more than compensated for that of watches. A lovely Mercedes. What a shame they hadn’t been partners in crime, indeed. It was also a shame that Donatas, like Rani, wanted to help Sarah Jane.   
‘Is it much further, Donatas?’ Rani asked.   
Oh, at this point, who knew?  
‘No.’  
The car thundered along, the occasional smoke and debris engulfing their view.   
‘What kind of gun was...uh...’  
‘Sarah Jane,’ Rani replied.   
‘...was Sarah Jane shot with?’  
Ruby shrugged, flashing a smirk.   
‘An alien one.’  
Donatas glanced at Rani.   
‘Was it a stun gun?’ he asked, switching between her and the road.   
‘I don’t know. Is Sarah Jane going to die?’  
Hopefully. Donatas‘ attention returned to the road, as it should have.   
‘That depends on the gun that used,’ he said. ‘If it was a stun gun, no. Otherwise, possibly.’  
Sarah Jane may well have been dead at this point. Perhaps that was why Ruby had decided not to feed on her. Nothing to feed on.   
The three of them jolted, as several people ran out towards the car, shouting and hurling some kind of...food?   
Red, green, and the many other colours splatting against the windscreen, were quickly foiled by the wipers.   
‘Get out of here!’  
‘Nazi scum!’  
‘Go back to your...’  
The yells faded away as the car continued on. Almost as though nothing had happened, Ruby noted. She couldn’t help the smirk currently stretched across her face.   
‘Nazi?’   
Donatas didn’t answer. Just what exactly had this Time Lord been up to? As what seemed like the last of the houses they were to pass by, everything seemed to die down. No sirens. No more shouting.   
‘You’re lucky that’s only on standby,’ Donatas replied, then looked at Rani. ‘Just a few more minutes, don’t worry.’  
There wasn’t a chance of the Vortex Manipulator coming off, was there? Part of Ruby and Sarah Jane now, wasn’t it? If ever that slender man returned, Ruby would-  
Now there was a thought.   
The car stopped. Not much of a hospital. Just another derelict road. Rani looked at Donatas.   
‘Why have we stopped?’  
Donatas didn’t look at her.   
‘Because we’re going to the Hospital.’  
‘But it’s down-‘  
‘Whether you like it or not.’  
Ruby caught Rani’s look of confusion. Donatas leaned towards the car radio, pressing several buttons and knobs.   
‘Shame I forgot to nick the Chameleon Circuit.’  
Rani and Ruby glanced around, as a faint whooshing began to sound. Everything outside was...disappearing. Ruby looked at Donatas, who smiled.   
‘Don’t worry. Help is on its way, my dears.’


	4. Chapter Four

White walls appeared. No staff. No beds. Ruby was likely as surprised as Rani looked. She didn’t feel so smug anymore. Donatas opened his door, and exited. Both Ruby and Rani watched like hawks, as he approached Rani’s door and opened it, like some kind of gentleman. Rani climbed out. Ruby looked at the woman next to her, just as her door opened.   
‘Carry her.’  
Ruby paused, then complied.   
‘This way.’  
They followed Donatas along a never-ending corridor. More like a tunnel. Come to think of it, the corridor was similar to where Ruby had first brought Sarah Jane. It couldn’t have been. Interesting.   
Donatas led them through a set of double doors. All so familiar. But different. How scared Rani must have been, for there hadn’t been a peep out of her, the poor might.   
‘Have you redecorated?’ Ruby quipped, as they stood in a large circular room, covered all over with metallic cylinders. She spied a door at the other side. Donatas looked at them silently.   
‘Hello, Ruby.’  
She turned.   
Oh. What a surprise.   
Roberts wore his best Cheshire Cat grin.   
‘Some baggage, I see.’  
Ruby glanced down at the woman in her arms. Who knew you could be so lightweight when dying?  
‘Sadly,’ she replied, glancing at Rani. ‘No choice, I’m afraid.’  
‘Oi!’ Rani sniped.   
Roberts looked at Donatas.   
‘What about him?’  
Ruby turned. Donatas smiled, approaching her.   
‘Here to help Sarah Jane, like I said.’  
Roberts joined them, producing a knife. He swung it down, slicing the device in half. Ruby was free. She was free. Well, not quite. There’d be a terrible skin graft awaiting her, if the device ever actually came off. Donatas motioned for Sarah Jane to be set down - gently, of course. The four of them looked at the unconscious woman on the ground, and Donatas began to examine her.   
‘How many volts, would you say? Because, frankly, it’s amazing she’s still alive.’  
Yes. Yes, it was. Ruby sensed Roberts standing behind her.   
‘Ten thousand?’ he asked. ‘Or is that too predictable?’   
Donatas turned to Rani.   
‘Help me carry Sarah Jane down there. She may not have much longer.’  
With no hesitation, Rani did so. Ruby watched as the two started towards the door. Amateurs.   
‘What about none at all?’  
Ruby turned to Roberts.   
‘None-‘  
She gasped, clutching...the collar. Couldn’t...breathe. Digging...into her...skin. She couldn’t...  
Ruby inhaled. She snarled, snatching Roberts’ arm, to which he merely flinched.  
‘Just can’t help yourself.’  
Ruby turned, Roberts’ arm still in tow. Donatas walked towards them, smiling. Smug bastard.   
‘We really should have worked together at some point,’ he said. ‘I could’ve taught you a thing or two.’  
Ruby squeezed Roberts’ arm.   
‘Like about getting a taste of your own medicine,’ Donatas continued. ‘Or how to fend off your worst nemesis.’  
He obviously didn’t mean Sarah Jane. What was Linehan going to do, put a gun against the back of Ruby’s head?   
‘Who obviously not going to randomly walk in, because it isn’t a film.’  
Shame. Donatas clapped his hands together.   
‘We better head,’ he said, motioning towards the door. ‘See how our friends are doing.’  
Ruby scoffed, as Donatas led the way. Friends, her arse. 

Eventually, another door could be seen. What delights were awaiting Ruby? The long-awaited demise of Sarah Jane Smith? She marvelled the thought, but knew that would be too easy. By now, Ruby had released Roberts from her grip. Wouldn’t have been anything in it for her, anyway. Donatas pushed open the silver door.   
‘Ladies first.’  
Ruby smiled, and entered.   
Two lines of beds faced each other, with someone lying in each one. Several nurses stood at different ones. Something was different about them, about their attire. About the ward itself. A wooden brown build. Naturally lit. Not at all clinical. No sign of Sarah Jane or Rani.   
‘She bit the dust, then? Terrible loss.’  
Donatas stood beside her.   
‘Not at all,’ he replied, heading towards a bed at the far end. A young, brown haired girl lay upright.   
‘Merely resting. Hopefully Miss Smith can make a full recuperation.’  
Ruby looked at him.   
‘Sarah Jane...Smith?’  
Ruby could feel her mouth twisting in a smile. A smile of...fascination.   
Donatas nodded, and moved away.   
‘It’s 1966, by the way.’  
Ruby glanced at the girl, then Donatas.   
‘No Rani?’  
Donatas chuckled, approaching Ruby.   
‘Do you recognise any of these patients?’  
Ruby scanned the ward.   
‘No.’  
Said with as much indifference as she currently felt.   
‘No,’ Donatas replied. ‘Not yet, you don’t.’  
Ruby stared. What was he talking about?  
‘All of this. You did it. And so much more, you despicable scum.’  
Donatas stood two inches from her face.   
‘I think it’s time we taught you a lesson.’ 

To Be Continued


End file.
